20 faktów o Akashim Seijurou
by AoRabbit
Summary: ...o ile uda mi się dojść do dwudziestu xD / 20 krótszych lub dłuższych miniaturek o Akashim z perspektywy zakochanego w nim Furihaty / Dużo cukru i Akafuri / M na wszelki wypadek
1. Akashi nie umie jeść hamburgerów

Był tak zdenerwowany, że miał problemy z myśleniem, a co dopiero z mówieniem o czymkolwiek. Wziął drżąco oddech i na parę sekund zamknął oczy. Jeśli będzie w takim stanie, to nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Chwila. Wyjdzie? Czyli jednak chciał, żeby coś z tego wyszło?

Nieee...

No dobra chciał. Tak, chciał. Wbrew pozorom naprawdę polubił Akashiego. Zdecydowanie udowodnił mu, że nie jest do końca taki, jaki się z początku wydawałe.

Jakiś czas temu Furihata, zapytany o randkę, powiedział, że krępuje go wyjście na nią z Akashim. Dodał jeszcze, że ten na pewno wybierze na nią jakąś restaurację lub inne drogie miejsce, gdzie chłopak nie będzie się dobrze czuł.

Najwyraźniej te słowa dotarły do Akashiego (takie pytania ze strony Kuroko musiały oznaczać coś złego), bo dziś, gdy razem wyszli, wcale nie znajdowali się w ekskluzywnym lokalu, a stali w parku przed budką z szybkim jedzeniem.

Akashi podał mu wybraną przez niego tortillę, a sam usiadł obok na ławce ze swoim hamburgerem. Najwyraźniej nie jadał takich rzeczy zbyt często, bo już po chwili przestał sobie radzić z bułką i jej uciekającą zawartością.

Furihata nie był w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu, a kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Akashiego, o dziwo nie poczuł się skrępowany. Odłożył tortillę na bok i wyciągnął ręce do jego dłoni.  
\- Złap mocniej u dołu, ale nie za bardzo, żeby ci nie wypłynęło górą - polecił spokojnie, układając jego palce na bułce.

Wstał i ze stojącej obok budki zabrał plastikowy widelec. Podał go Akashiemu.

\- A surówki zjadasz najpierw, aż będziesz mógł zmieścić bułkę w ustach - dodał.

Usiadł obok i wziął swoją tortillę. Nieco się już uspokoił. Kto by pomyślał, że Akashiemu, chodzącej doskonałości, może się przydarzyć coś takiego.

\- Dziękuję - usłyszał i zatrzymał nagle tortillę w połowie drogi do ust. Spojrzał na Akashiego, którego twarz była w tej chwili naprawdę przyjemna.

Serce zakołatało mu w piersi.  
\- Nie ma z-za co - odpowiedział.

Akashi uśmiechnął się i zaczął jeść zgodnie ze wskazówkami. Od razu stało się to łatwiejsze.

Po posiłku Furihata kupił im po puszce coli. Oczywiście Akashi nie chciał mu na to pozwolić, więc oddał mu pieniądze, grożąc, że jeśli nie powie, ile zapłacił, da mu tyle, ile uzna za stosowne.

\- Wracamy? - zapytał, nie będąc pewnym, co powinni teraz zrobić.  
\- A chcesz wrócić, Kouki? - zapytał głębokim głosem.  
Furihata przełknął ślinę i pokręcił głową.  
\- W takim razie przejdźmy się jeszcze - zaproponował, prowadząc go do parku.

Było już ciemno, a zza koron drzew ledwie widać było gwiazdy. Kiedyś wyobrażał sobie, że przyjdzie w to miejsce na randkę swoją pierwszy dziewczynę. A dziś jest tu na randce ze swoim... chłopakiem?  
Drgnął, gdy poczuł ciepło na swojej dłoni. Zerknął na ich ręce. Akashi tylko się o niego otarł, a jego od razu przeszły ciarki. Ale nie było to nie przyjemne.  
Dostrzegł, że on też patrzy w to samo miejsce. Speszony odwrócił wzrok, rumieniąc się, a dłoń Akashiego ujęła jego własną. Spletli ze sobą palce.

Niesamowite ciepło przeszło przez jego ciało.

\- Odprowadzę cię do domu - powiedział Akashi i skręcili w stronę wyjścia z parku.


	2. Akashi nigdy się nie całował

Mam wrażenie, że Furi mi tu nie wyszedł. No i przestawiłam się na pierwszą osobę, chyba lepiej mi się wczuć. Smacznego :)

* * *

Kiedy po trzeciej randce, o ile można tak nazwać wyjście na spacer po szkole, Akashi zaprosił mnie do siebie, poczułem ciarki od głowy aż po same pięty.  
Zaśmiałem się nerwowo.  
\- Nie wiem, czy... czy powinienem.  
\- Dlaczego? W końcu to ja cię zaprosiłem - upierał się Akashi  
\- Poza tym do Kioto jest dość daleko.  
\- To nie problem, wyślę kogoś po ciebie. - Ciekawe, czy na wszystko uda mu się znaleźć sposób, przeszło mi przez myśl.  
Wstyd się przyznać, ale najzwyczajniej w świecie się wstydziłem. Akashi jest paniczem, należy do jednej z najbogatszych rodzin z Japonii, a ja? Ja jestem zwykły, pochodzę z przeciętnej japońskiej rodziny, mam mały domek na obrzeżach Tokio, a w nim prawie żadnych kosztowności.  
\- Ja jednak nie mogę, przypomniało mi się, że mam jutro dodatkowy trening, haha, tak. Powinienem się wyspać, więc... pa - rzuciłem i wbiegłem do autobusu, który jechał w stronę mojego domu. Jak dobrze, że Akashi odprowadził mnie na przystanek, a nie pod sam dom.  
Oczywiście gdy udało mi się uciec, miałem wrażenie, że od teraz do końca weekendu będę miał spokój. Jakże się przeliczyłem.  
Rzecz jasna nie skłamałem, naprawdę miałem trening, ale tylko dwugodzinny, do tego na basenie. I kiedy wracałem zmęczony do domu, zupełnie niczego się nie spodziewałem. Jak mogłem choć przez chwilę poczuć się spokojnie, skoro Akashi, sam kapitan pokolenia cudów, zawsze dostaje to, czego chce?  
Wszedłem do domu, zaraz zauważając, ze coś jest nie tak. Mama nie krzątała się po domu jak zwykle w sobotę, zamiast tego siedziała w kuchni dziwnie podniecona, wpatrując się w strojący obok niej bukiet kwiatów.  
Tata się rzucił? Niemożliwe, przecież wciąż był w pracy.  
\- Już jestem - powiedziałem, rzucając torbę na podłogę i zaraz zaglądając do lodówki po picie. Byłem padnięty.  
\- Masz gościa! - krzyknęła nagle mama, zrywając się z krzesła. Złapała moje ramiona i zaczęła pchać mnie na górę. Miała kobieta krzepę.  
\- Co? Jakiego gościa? - Próbowałem się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek.  
\- Taki miły, dobrze wychowany, przystojny, istny cud. Dlaczego ja nie mam córki?  
\- Co ty tam mruczysz?  
\- Nic, nic takiego - powiedziała jeszcze, nim na siłę wepchnęła mnie do mojego pokoju, zatrzaskując zaraz drzwi.  
\- Mamo! - zawołałem za nią, ale nie była taką, co by sobie coś robiła z krzyków własnego syna. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem coś, co zdecydowanie odbiegało od mojego wyobrażenia.  
Bałagan był, rzecz jasna, taki, jakim go zostawiłem, ale po środku tego wszystkiego, przy biurku siedział sobie Akashi, obserwując mnie. Aż mnie ciary przeszły.  
\- Bez końca mnie zaskakujesz - powiedział, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust w ten swój intrygujący sposób.  
\- A-Akashi - mruknąłem, niezwykle inteligentnie, trzeba dodać, przełykając ślinę. Ale chyba na więcej nie było mnie w tej chwili stać.  
\- Dlaczego przy mnie nie jesteś taki rozluźniony?  
Ty się jeszcze, człowieku, pytasz? To chyba oczywiste, że krępuje mnie każdy twój gest, ale przecież ci o tym nie powiem.  
Akashi podniósł się i w kilka sekund pokonał odległość między nami. Całe szczęście, że w porę zapaliła mi się czerwona lampka. Zaraz wyskoczyłem z pokoju, krzycząc, że przyniosę coś do picia. I to była ostatnia wymówka, jaka była w stanie uratować mnie tego dnia przed Akashim.  
Kiedy wróciłem z napojami, zakryłem łóżko i pozbyłem się większości brudów, usiadłem na podłodze, a Akashi tuż obok mnie. Dosłowni obok.  
Podkuliłem nogi pod siebie. Już bolały mnie mięśnie, a od treningu minęły ledwie dwie godziny.  
\- Jesteś tu z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? - Ta niezręczna cisza sprawiła, że musiałem zapytać choć o to, co mnie dręczyło już od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Dlaczego co? Co to w ogóle jest za pytanie? Dlaczego tu jesteś? W moim domu! W moim pokoju! I zaburzasz mój wewnętrzny spokój.  
\- No... przyjechałeś do Tokio tak bez powodu? - zapytałem niepewnie.  
\- By cię odwiedzić - odparł. - Nie mogłeś przyjechać do mnie, więc ja przyjechałem do ciebie.  
Czyżby się domyślił, że trening był tylko wymówką? Choć kto by się nie domyślił, tylko ty, Kouki, jesteś na tyle głupi, by wymyślić tak durne usprawiedliwienie. Takie coś z pewnością nie sprawi najmniejszego problemu osobie pokroju Akashiego.  
\- A co... gdybym nie miał czasu?  
\- Ale go masz - odpowiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kompletnie go już nie rozumiałem. Za to drgnąłem, gdy jego dłoń znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko mojej. Akashi już od jakiegoś czasu zachowywał się inaczej. Jakoś tak... śmielej niż zwykle. Może i zawsze był dość śmiały, bo to on przecież złapał mnie za rękę i robił to za każdym razem, gdy byliśmy sami na ulicy czy w parku, ale ostatnimi czasy wydało się to jakieś takie bardziej nachalne. A ja nie mogłem sobie wyobrazić czegokolwiek więcej z Akashim... ale jakby się dłużej zastanowić, to z nikim innym także.  
Pora się ratować.  
\- Chcesz soku? - rzuciłem, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku. Innych pomysłów już nie miałem. Ominąłem znajdującą się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko twarz Akashiego i pochyliłem się nad stolikiem, by nalać nam soku.  
\- Poproszę.  
Akashi wziął kilka łyków i oblizał wargi z pozostałych na nich kropli soku, a ja z nieznanych mi powodów nie mogłem oderwać od jego wzroku.  
\- Powiedz mi, Kouki, całowałeś się już?  
Sparaliżowało mnie, gdy spoczęło na mnie spojrzenie jego oczu. Wspominałem już, że ten człowiek zaburza mój wewnętrzny spokój? Zwłaszcza przez ciągłe palpitacje serca.  
\- Em... No... no tak. W gimnazjum - odpowiedziałem, bojąc się o jego reakcję i w chwilę po moich słowach widmo rychłej śmierci wydało mi się przerażająco bliskie. - A-a ty?  
Szczerze mówiąc to ten mój "pierwszy" pocałunek zdarzył się na imprezie, gdzie butelka wskazała mnie i moją koleżankę. Skończyło się na kilku cmoknięciach w kącie i na niczym więcej, teraz już nawet nie rozmawiamy.  
\- Nie, nie całowałem się - odpowiedział, obracając w palcach szklankę z napojem.  
Łał, tym to mnie zbił z tropu. Spodziewałem się, że opowie mi o przygodzie z jakąś panną ze szkoły, albo dziewczyną z dobrego domu. Był w końcu przystojny, bogaty, dobrze wychowany... taa i miał sadystyczne zapędy. To się wytnie, co?  
Gdybyśmy teraz byli w filmie, na pewno powiedziałbym coś w stylu "Chcesz spróbować?" i akcja potoczyłaby się sama. Jednak to nie jest film, my obaj jesteśmy facetami, a ja nigdy, przenigdy nie powiem czegoś takiego.  
\- Dlaczego o to pytasz? - zapytałem w końcu i spojrzałem na niego. Dłoń Akashiego niemal natychmiastowo dotknęła mojego policzka.  
\- Bez powodu.  
\- Akashi… - wymsknęło mi się.  
\- Chcę cię pocałować - powiedział bez cienia skrępowania. Obserwował moje oczy i pochylał się w moją stronę. On naprawdę chce mnie pocałować. Co robić? Co robić?  
Z moim refleksem, nim zdążyłem na cokolwiek wpaść, usta Akashiego dotknęły moich własnych. Co więcej jego język zaraz znalazł się wewnątrz nich. Bezwiednie poddałem się, nie znajdując w sobie choć odrobiny siły, by się temu sprzeciwić.  
Sięgnąłem dłońmi do jego boków, chwytając za koszulę. Wstyd się przyznać, ale dopiero to mogłem nazwać moim pierwszym, prawdziwym pocałunkiem. Już nie przeszkadzało mi, że skradł mi go Akashi. Skrycie liczyłem, że to jednak nie będzie facet, a dziewczyna, no i nie będę leżał pod tym kimś na podłodze, ale co zrobić.  
\- A-Akashi, czekaj - jęknąłem, odsuwając go, gdy tylko jego usta dotknęły mojej szyi.  
\- Okłamałeś mnie.  
Zmroziło mnie. O-okłamałem go? Kiedy?  
\- C-co?  
\- Okłamałeś mnie - powtórzył groźniej i ugryzł mój obojczyk. Ałć, ty cholero! Tak się na tym skupiłem, że nie zdążyłem zareagować, gdy podniósł moją koszulkę do góry, bezczelnie wsadzając pod nią swoje ręce.  
\- Nie prawda. Niby kiedy?  
Akashi spojrzał mi w twarz z tak bliska, że czułem się, jakbym stał naprzeciw naszej wkurzonej trenerki.  
\- Kiedy się całowałeś?  
Przełknąłem ślinę, skazując się na śmierć.  
\- Na imprezie w drugiej klasie gimnazjum - mruknąłem żałośnie. Spojrzenie Akashiego wskazywało na to, że mu nie to nie wystarcza.  
\- Kto to był?  
\- Ko-koleżanka, wypadło na nas, jak graliśmy w butelkę i...  
Akashi odsunął się nagle, puszczając mnie. Nie do końca wiedziałem, co się stało i czy zaraz znów się na mnie nie rzuci. Jednak zamiast oczekiwanej reakcji, usłyszałem cichy śmiech. I nie, nie był to śmiech z filmu za ścianą czy na dole, a... autentyczny śmiech Akashiego, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy. O Boże! Zginę zaraz?  
\- Co się... stało?  
Usiadłem, Akashi spojrzał na mnie, a to spojrzenie znów było tak silne i intensywne jak wcześniej.  
\- N-no co?  
Peszyło mnie jak cholera, więc odwróciłem wzrok. Zaraz jednak poczułem dłoń Akashiego w swoich włosach. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale to mi wcale nie pomogło, zamiast tego pewnie zrobiłem się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.  
\- Urocze - skomentował cicho, nim prócz dłoni poczułem jeszcze usta.


	3. Akashi jest strasznie zazdrosny

Fakt 3: Akashi jest strasznie zazdrosny.

6:50

Znowu. Znowu obudziłem się przed budzikiem. To już trzeci dzień w tym tygodniu, a mamy dopiero czwartek. Doszedłem do wniosku, że to dziesięć minut i tak nie zrobi mi różnicy i wstałem.  
A teraz znowu się zaczyna.  
Dwa razy opatrzyłem się o toster, potem o same tosty, upadł mi słoik z dżemem(na szczęście się nie potłukł, uff) i dostałem słuchawką prysznicową w głowę. Im bliże dnia, tym więcej rzeczy leciało mi z rąk. Nie wspominając już nawet o treningach(trener już gromi mnie wzrokiem za każdym razem, gdy mnie widzi) i świątecznym przyjęciu w szkole.  
Zgadniecie, co jest powodem mojego zdenerwowania? Zbliżający się wielkimi krokami dwudziesty grudnia – urodziny Akashiego.  
Kuroko uświadomił mnie o tym fakcie w poniedziałek na treningu, a od kiedy jesteśmy parą (nie wypieram się już tego przed samym sobą), chyba powinienem mu coś dać. I tu pojawia się problem: co można mu dać? Akashi jest bogatym paniczem i ma praktycznie wszystko, co nastolatek i dorosły może sobie wymarzyć, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaję. Co ktoś taki jak ja, z ograniczonymi środkami i brakiem pomysłów, może mu podarować? Nie miałem pojęcia, a wskazówki Kuroko również nic mi nie mówiły.  
\- Daj mu co od serca. Coś, co sam chciałbyś dostać.  
Łatwo powiedzieć, bo nie wydaje mi się, by Akashiego satysfakcjonowała nowa piłka do kosza.  
Po lekcjach poszedłem poszukać czegoś w centrum. Nie mogłem wziąć ze sobą chłopaków do pomocy, bo miałem jednak zamiar kupić prezent dla swojego chłopaka(to nadal brzmi dziwnie dla mnie, a co dopiero dla moich kumpli).  
Dwie okropne godziny chodzenia po sklepach później nie miałem już ani siły, ani pomysłów. Wtedy, na ławce za swoimi plecami, zobaczyłem osobę, której chyba najmniej się spodziewałem zobaczyć - rozgrywającego Shutoku. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, na boisku był jak zwierzę, kto wie, co zrobi, gdy mnie zobaczy.  
\- Nee, Shin-chan, gdzie jesteś? Jak to w domu? Nie przyjdziesz? Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Wiesz, że nie lubię robić sam zakupów. - Chwila ciszy – No dobra, jakoś sobie poradzę. Pff. Cześć, Shin-chan.  
Takao wstał i chyba właśnie wtedy mnie zauważył.  
\- O, siema! - zawołał.  
\- Cz-cześć – mruknąłem, nie za bardzo wiedząc, jak się z nim przywitać. Aż dziw, że mnie pamiętał.  
\- Co tu robisz? - Stanął koło mnie.  
\- Zakupy... znaczy... kupuje prezent... znaczy...  
\- Niezbyt owocne te twoje zakupy, co? - zapytał, wskazując na moje puste ręce.  
Zwiesiłem głowę.  
\- Tak się składa, że ja też muszę kupić parę rzeczy. I zostałem wystawiony, to co, idziemy razem?

Choć serio się go obawiałem, okazał się być energiczny i strasznie fajny. Swoje prezenty świąteczne kupił bez większego problemu, ja za to wciąż nie mogłem wybrać tego jednego.  
Utknąłem. Na amen.  
\- Ja już wszystko mam, a co z tobą? - Takao odszedł od klasy i schował portfel do kieszeni.  
\- Ja... nie.  
\- No ja widzę, że nie. Nie masz pomysłu, szukasz czegoś konkretnego, czy brakuje ci kasy?  
Widząc moją niemrawą minę, załamał ręce.  
\- Zjemy coś, bo padam z nóg, a ty mi powiesz, czego w ogóle szukasz.  
I powiedziałem, a nawet opowiedziałem całą naszą historię. Z niejakim trudem, bo wcale nie tak łatwo opowiada się o swoim związku(z facetem) praktycznie obcej osobie. Jednak Takao mnie nie wyśmiał, nie obrzucił obelgami, ani nie uciekł z krzykiem. Zamiast tego, trochę się przy tym pesząc, wyznał mi, że sam jest zakochany w chłopaku. Asie ich drużyny – Midorimie. Z początku zastanawiałem się, jak można zakochać się w kimś tak dziwnym... a potem przypomniałem sobie o Akashim. Może nie byłem w nim zakochany, ale pakowanie się w związek z kimś takim wymagało ode mnie przynajmniej sympatii, temu nie mogłem zaprzeczyć. A Akashi na pewno nie należał do osób łatwych w obejściu.  
Zjedliśmy po zapiekance, popiliśmy sokiem i już nieco pewniejsi wróciliśmy do zakupów. Odwiedzaliśmy sklepy i oglądaliśmy rzeczy pod kątem Akashiego i tego, co może mu się spodobać, nie będąc jednocześnie niczym przesadnie drogim ani ekstrawaganckim.  
\- Co on lubi?  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Jakiś kolor?  
Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
\- To wy jesteście razem czy nie?  
Zatrzymał się i odwrócił do mnie. Zrobiłem to samo, zakłopotany drapiąc policzek.  
Takao pokręcił głową, wzdychając z rozdrażnieniem.  
\- Ale Kuroko powiedział, żebym kupił mu coś od serca. On go przecież zna... - wtrąciłem nieśmiało.  
\- Od serca? To banalne.  
\- Jak to?  
\- No popatrz. Mamy zimę, a co za tym idzie jest...  
\- ...śnieg?  
\- Blisko...  
\- ...zimno?  
\- Brawo. Już wiesz? Nie? Ech... - Rozmasował sobie skronie. Nagle złapał mój nadgarstek i wciągnął do sklepu niedaleko.  
\- Ty chyba nigdy nikogo nie miałeś, co?  
Zburaczałem, odwracając głowę, a Takao się roześmiał.  
\- W sumie ja też nie, ale tyle razy kupowałem wszystkim prezenty, że teraz to dla mnie żaden problem.  
Przy nim moja samoocena nieco wzrastała. Nawet jeśli tylko odrobinę. Takao był radosny, uzdolniony, umiał rozmawiać z ludźmi, był pewny siebie i przede wszystkim nie był nieśmiały. A mimo to nikogo nie miał. Zawsze myślałem, że to przez swoją nieśmiałość nikt się mną nie interesował.  
\- No popatrz tylko.  
Spojrzałem przed siebie na ścianę pełną grubych swetrów, skarpet, szalików i czapek z pomponami.  
Takao uśmiechnął się zadowolony na widok mojej miny.  
\- Jeśli jest zimno, wystarczy kupić mu coś ciepłego. I co, takie trudne?  
\- Wcale – odpowiedziałem, wpatrując się w zestaw idealny dla Akashiego.

Byłem z siebie bardzo dumny, gdy mówiłem Kuroko, co kupiłem. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, bo poklepał mnie po ramieniu z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach.  
\- Dobra robota, Furihata-kun.  
Gdy wyszedłem ze szkoły, Akashi stał przy bramie. Byliśmy umówieni na jutro, więc trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło.  
\- Akashi-kun?  
Spojrzenie miał tak nieprzyjemne, że miałem chęć wycofać się z powrotem do szkoły.  
\- Kouki, co słychać?  
Jego uśmiech był jeszcze straszniejszy.  
\- W-w porządku.  
\- Cieszę się. Oczywiście masz czas? Świetnie.  
Najwyraźniej nawet nie oczekiwał mojej odpowiedzi, bo ruszył żwawym krokiem, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.  
Zrobiłem coś źle? Dowiedział się, że ostatnio opuściłem się na treningach? Niemożliwe. Skąd mógłby wiedzieć? Przecież trener z nim nie rozmawiała.

Chyba.  
Wpadłem na jego plecy, gdy nagle się zatrzymał.  
\- P-przepraszam – wydukałem, wycofując się na tyle, na ile pozwoliła mi jego ręka.  
Odwrócił się do mnie. Czyżby zmienił zdanie?  
Sparaliżowało mnie, kiedy mnie pocałował; pociągnął bliżej siebie za rękę, drugą obejmując w pasie, a ja poruszałem się, jak ta marionetka, nie będąc w stanie samemu wykonać ruchu. Przerażające. Jednak kiedy odzyskałem władzę nad własnymi kończynami, zrobiłem najgorszą rzecz, jaką mogłem w tym momencie zrobić Akashiemu – odepchnąłem go z całej siły, a sam wycofałem się. Przez sekundę uraza w jego oczach była tak widoczna, że automatycznie chciałem go przeprosić, ale kiedy ta sekunda minęła i ogarnęła go złość, zadrżały mi ręce. I zdecydowanie nie z zimna.  
Chociaż dzieliło nas tylko kilka centymetrów wzrostu, pod naporem jego spojrzenia poczułem się znowu jak mały chłopiec... Znowu jak podczas finałowego meczu z Rakuzan.  
\- Nie pozwalam ci.  
Nie miałem odwagi się odezwać.  
\- Nie pozwalam ci. - Powtórzył i chwycił mnie mocno za nadgarstek.  
\- Ał... na co?  
\- Nie pozwalam ci mnie zdradzać.  
\- Co? Przecież ja-  
Znowu mnie pocałował. Odwróciłem głowę na bok.  
\- Akashi... przecież cię nie zdradzam.  
\- Kłamiesz.  
Odepchnąłem go. Nie wiem, gdzie znalazłem w sobie siłę, ale zrobiłem to ponownie.  
Z trudem złapałem oddech.  
\- N-nie prawda. Dlaczego miałbym zrobić coś takiego?  
\- Szliście za rękę.  
\- C-co...?  
I nagle mnie olśniło. Przypomniało mi się, jak poprzedniego dnia Takao ciągnął mnie przez sklep za nadgarstek. Tylko skąd Akashi o tym wiedział? Dowiedział się o prezencie?!  
Złapałem się za głowę.  
\- Uch, to nie było tak.  
\- Jesteś mój.  
\- Akashi... - sapnąłem z bezsilności.  
Patrzył na mnie z zaciętością.  
\- Nie trzymaliśmy się za ręce. On... on prowadził mnie po sklepie, b-bo się zamotałem.  
\- Za rękę.  
\- T-to był nadgarstek – mruknąłem cicho.  
\- Dlaczego byłeś z nim w centrum handlowym? Powinieneś był poprosić mnie, jeśli chciałeś zrobić zakupy.  
I co teraz? To miała być niespodzianka.  
Dziś jest dziewiętnasty, został jeden dzień, ale Akashi mnie zabije, jeśli nie powiem mu prawdy i zauważy też, jeśli skłamię.  
\- Bo ja... em... to znaczy...  
\- Kouki.  
\- Nie złość się... S-spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem, kiedy robiłem zakupy i... bo...  
Wziąłem głęboki oddech, kątem oka dostrzegłem podjeżdżający samochód.  
\- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, przepraszam!  
Akashi chciał mnie złapać, ale tego nie zrobił. Może to przez mojego ojca w samochodzie, może z innego powodu. Jednak po raz kolejny zrobiłem mu to i uciekłem w trakcie rozmowy. Naprawdę byłem tchórzem. W aucie schowałem się przed jego spojrzeniem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Bałem się, co on może teraz zrobić. Tego chłopaka stać na wszystko.  
\- Masakra – westchnąłem cicho, naciągając czapkę na oczy. Mój tata na szczęście nie powiedział nic.


	4. Akashi nie obchodzi swoich urodzin

Fakt 4: Akashi nie obchodzi swoich urodzin.

Miałem dzisiaj sen. Straaaaszny sen. Byłem w swoim pokoju. Wszystkie okna były zakryte, panował półmrok. Nagle okazało się, że siedzę pośrodku przywiązany do krzesła. Nie mogłem się ruszyć ani odezwać. Akashi zmaterializował się obok mnie w czarnym stroju ze świecącym biczem w ręku. Chodził wokół mnie, wywijając nim i uderzając. Wciąż powtarzał „jesteś mój" i „nie pozwalam ci mnie zdradzać".  
Próbowałem krzyczeć, powiedzieć mu, że wcale go nie zdradzam, ale okazało się, że mam zakneblowane usta. I kiedy zobaczyłem w otwartej szafie(której chwilę wcześniej tam nie było) ciało Takao, obudziłem się zlany potem. O siódmej siedziałem w kuchni, trzęsącymi rękoma próbując zjeść płatki śniadaniowe. Nie zdarzyło się to naprawdę, ale przeraził mnie fakt, że Akashi byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego.

Zastanawiało mnie, czy dziś się zobaczymy. Akashi nie należał do tych, co się obrażają, ale wciąż mógł być zły.  
Spakowałem prezent i ciasto dla niego. Raz kozie śmierć. Sięgnąłem po telefon, na którego ekranie czekało na mnie trzydzieści wiadomości, każde o kilku nieodebranych połączeniach. Dziwne, że Akashi jeszcze nie stał pod moim domem.  
Odebrał po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Kouki, dlaczego nie odbierałeś moich telefonów?  
\- Przepraszam – jęknąłem.  
\- To nie jest odpowiedź na moje pytanie.  
\- Wiem... Możemy się zobaczyć? Proszę.  
Nogi zaczęły mi się trząść, więc usiadłem.  
\- Teraz – odpowiedział.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Teraz, wyjdź przed dom.  
Stanąłem przy oknie, podbierając się o parapet i nie myliłem się. Akashi stał przed moim domem, oparty o samochód i wpatrywał się w moje okno.  
\- Kouki?  
\- D-dobrze, już idę.

Zbiegłem na dół, ubrałem się i wyszedłem. Akashi patrzył na mnie bardzo niezadowolony, ale jak tylko do niego podszedłem, przytuliłem się. Czułem się winny.  
\- Przepraszam – szepnąłem.  
Objął mnie ramionami.  
\- Dobrze, ale i tak czeka cie kara.  
\- Wiem. - Miałem tylko nadzieję, że nie taką jak w moim śnie.  
Akashi chciał, żebyśmy poszli do niego, ale na samą myśl o jego domu zrobiło mi się słabo, więc zaprosiłem go do siebie. Dziękowałem bogu, że ze stresu wszystko posprzątałem poprzedniego wieczora.  
\- Chciałem cię zabrać na kolację do restauracji. Zepsułeś moje plany.  
Podkuliłem niewidzialny ogon i wyciągnąłem ciasto na stolik w moim pokoju.  
\- To wczoraj... Przepraszam – zwiesiłem głowę – chciałem zrobić ci niespodziankę i kupić prezent. Nie chciałem, żeby wyszło.. tak, jak wyszło.  
\- Prezent? O czym mówisz?  
Spojrzałem na niego. Wyglądał na zdecydowanie zdziwionego.  
\- No... urodzinowy. To dziś... prawda? - Odpakowałem ciasto z papieru. Na białym kremie widniał błękitny napis „wszystkiego najlepszego", a pod tym ładna cyfra „4".  
Zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na telefon.  
\- Rzeczywiście. To dziś.  
Okazało się, że Akashi nie tylko zapomniał o swoich urodzinach, ale też od lat ich nie obchodził.  
\- Rodzice wciąż pracowali, a świętowanie urodzin samemu nie było wcale przyjemne. W pewnym momencie przestało mi już zależeć.  
Nic nie powiedziałem, zamiast tego przysunąłem się bliżej, żeby go przytulić. Akashi jednak pocałował mnie i, o Chryste!, uśmiechnął się. Dłuższa chwilę siedziałem w blasku tego, bądź co bądź, przystojnego uśmiechu, aż otrząsnąłem się na tyle, by dać mu prezent.  
Wyciągnął z paczki bordowy wełniany szalik z małą złotą koroną wyszytą na jednym końcu i czapkę w identycznym kolorze. Może nie był to prezent z najwyższej półki i może był też trochę tandetny, ale moim zdaniem pasował do niego idealnie.  
Akashi objął mnie i pocałował. Tak czule i delikatnie, jak nigdy bym jego osoby nie podejrzewał. Opadłem na dywan, a on zawisł nade mną.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział cicho. Tak cicho, jak gdyby świat miał go nie usłyszeć. Nie podejrzewałem, że jest zdolny do takich słów.  
I znów mnie pocałował. Tym razem nie było to tak delikatne i przyjemne jak poprzednio. Wsunął mi rękę pod bluzkę, a ja od razu oderwałem się od jego ust.  
\- Prze-przestań – mruknął, odwracając wzrok.  
Pogłaskał mój policzek, z pewnością czerwony jak burak.  
\- Nie. To twoja kara – odpowiedział, zaczynając całować mój obojczyk. A potem mnie ugryzł. Och, za jakie grzechy?!


	5. Akashi nie znosi mojego brata

Dodaję, życząc wam Szczęśliwego dnia Akafuri. Niech będzie wam więcej i więcej tej pary. I niech się kochają.

Ten rozdział z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu ma w sobie więcej cukru niż wszystkie poprzednie, mam więc nadzieję, że nie jest aż tak tragicznie, jak mi się zdaje.

Dedykuję Shiyagi i Weirdo, bo ma dzisiaj urodziny. Najlepszego :)

* * *

Fakt 5: Akashi nie znosi mojego brata.

Od dziecka uwielbiałem śnieg, dlatego kiedy dwudziestego piątego grudnia zobaczyłem go za oknem, nie podejrzewałem, co może się zdążyć w tak piękny dzień.

Z pozytywnym nastawieniem zjadłem śniadanie, a nawet podkradłem trochę maminych ciastek, unikając rzuconej w moją stronę ściery. Byłem naprawdę zadowolony. Z powodu świąt, śniegu, wolnego dnia taty, świątecznej kolacji, ale jedna rzecz psuła mój entuzjazm: przyjazd brata.

Suzuki studiował w Kioto, dlatego do domu wracał tylko na święta, ferie i w czasie wakacji.

Tym razem udało mi się znaleźć prezenty bez większych problemów. Mamie kupiłem szal, o którym tyle ostatnio mówiła, tacie – model czołgu do sklejenia(uwielbiał takie rzeczy), a dla Suzukiego jedną z książek o Sherlocku Holmes'ie.

Ubierałem drzewko, gdy wszedł do domu. Mama powitała go masą całusów i uścisków, tata poklepał po plecach, mówiąc „witaj, synu". Ja machnąłem tylko do niego ręką i wróciłem do swojego zajęcia. Nie przepadaliśmy za sobą. Może z powodu różnicy wieku, a może dlatego, że Suzuki był zawsze strasznie poważny i zadufany. Odkąd pamiętam, chodził z nosem w książkach. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, miałem brata, który żył w swoim własnym dorosłym świecie i było mi z tym zupełnie normalnie. Oczywiście dopóki nie poszedłem do gimnazjum. Zacząłem grać w koszykówkę, a moje oceny spadły z bardzo dobrych na zupełnie przeciętne, a chwilami nawet na nieco niższe. Wówczas Suzuki próbował zmusić mnie do częstszej nauki, na każdym kroku wypominając mi moją niższość przy jego geniuszu. Doprowadzało to do ciągłych kłótni między nami i uspokoiło się dopiero, gdy Suzuki wyjechał na studia.

\- Rozumiesz, mamo? Wczoraj, gdy byłem w bibliotece, jakiś gówniarz zaczął podważać mój autorytet – prychnął. Coś czuję, że uścisnąłbym sobie z tym „gówniarzem" rękę.

\- Ale co się stało?

\- Dyskutowałem ze znajomymi z wydziału, grając w shougi, gdy podszedł do naszego stolika i stwierdził, że nasza gra jest okropnie nudna, a tok rozumowania błędny.

\- Mogłeś mu zwrócić uwagę.

\- Oczywiście, że zwróciłem. „Nie masz za grosz kultury i wiedzy, by wtrącać się w rozmowę starszych i dojrzalszych od siebie", tak mu powiedziałem. A on się jeszcze bezczelnie uśmiechnął i odszedł. Gdzie się chowają tacy niewychowani ludzie?

Jego oburzenie było tak zabawne, że musiałem zakryć usta ręką, żeby się nie zaśmiać.

\- Coś cię bawi, Kou? - Spojrzał na mnie przez otwarte drzwi kuchni. - Jak twoje oceny? Wciąż tak samo beznadziejne?

Spochmurniałem.

\- Nie twój interes. - Wziąłem karton po bombkach i poszedłem na górę.

Nigdy się nie dogadamy. Kiedy skończę szkołę, będzie mnie gnębił, porównując swoją wspaniałą pracę w kancelarii do mojej podrzędnej posadki w podrzędnej firmie.

Sprzątając w swoim pokoju, ciskałem ubraniami z całej siły, wyobrażając sobie, że to głowa mojego wiecznie nadętego brata.

* * *

Wczesną kolację zjedliśmy w dość spokojnej atmosferze, mimo że ograniczyłem rozmowy z Suzukim do koniecznego minimum. Od mamy dostałem pod choinkę sweter, od taty piłkę do kosza, a od brata słownik japońsko-angielski... Dlaczego on zawsze mi to robi?

\- Przepraszam, mamo - powiedziałem, gdy mój telefon zaczął dzwonić. Suzuki spojrzał na mnie z oburzeniem, ale mama kazała mi odebrać.

\- Halo?

\- Witaj, Kouki.

Czmychnąłem do pokoju obok.

\- A-Akashi, dobry wieczór. Coś się stało?

\- Jak mija ci kolacja świąteczna? - zapytał.

\- O, w porządku, właśnie skończyliśmy.

\- Zatem, czy masz jakieś plany na resztę wieczoru?

\- Niespecjalnie, ale o co chodzi?

W odpowiedzi usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi i aż podskoczyłem.

\- Czy ty...?

\- Owszem - odparł i rozłączył się.

Prześcignąłem mamę w drodze do drzwi i otworzyłem je szybko.

Akashi miał na sobie czapkę i szalik, który mu dałem. Od razu zrobiło mi się tak miło.

\- Przywitasz się ze mną? - zapytał.

Wpuszczając go do środka, szybko i dyskretnie musnąłem jego policzek.

\- A kto to do nas idzie?

\- Dobry wieczór - powiedział Akashi do moich rodziców.

\- Ty! - Gdy mój brat się zapowietrzył, zrozumiałem, że tym chłopakiem, który go zlekceważył, był mój chłopak.

\- Tylko ty mogłeś zaprzyjaźnić się z kimś z takim.

\- Słucham? - Akashi spojrzał na niego.

\- Z takim niewychowanym, niegrzecznym chłopakiem. Założę się, że jest też delikwentem. Kiedy ostatni raz byłeś w szkole?

\- Suzuki!

\- Nie czuję potrzeby, by tłumaczyć się z mojej frekwencji przed kimś takim jak ty - odpowiedział bez cienia zdenerwowania.

\- Takim, czyli jakim? - oburzył się.

Akashi uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Przerażające.

\- Dokładnie takim - odparł, oglądając go od stóp do głów.

\- Akashi, dlaczego przyszedłeś?

Spojrzał na mnie spokojnie.

\- Chciałem cię zabrać na spacer do Kioto, jednakże, jak sam mówiłeś, nie możesz. Zaplanowałem więc spacer tutaj.

\- Twój tata nie jest zły? - zapytałem niepewnie.

\- Nawet go dziś nie widziałem - odparł sztywno. Z obawy porzuciłem ten temat i spojrzałem na Suzukiego, który dla odmiany wyglądał teraz, jakby go ktoś wylał na niego wiadro z lodem.

\- Co się...?

\- Akashi? Kou, masz na myśli TYCH Akashich? Jedną z najbardziej wpływowych rodzin w Japonii? - Poczułem się jeszcze mniejszy niż dotąd przy swoim chłopaku.

\- Mhm...

\- Jak... jak poznałeś kogoś takiego?

\- Graliśmy przeciwko sobie w kosza.

\- W kosza? - Uśmiechnął się z wyższością, podchodząc bliżej nas. - Jak beznadziejny musisz być, skoro przegrałeś z moim bratem?

Akashi nie dotknął Suzukiego, wykonał ledwie kilka ruchów. O nie. Z głuchym łupnięciem upadł na podłogę i wyglądał na naprawdę zdezorientowanego.

\- Opuść głowę - powiedział, nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem.

Szliśmy w stronę obrzeży miasta. Żaden z nas się nie odzywał. Nie wiem, o czym myślał Akashim, ale ja miałem głowę pełną całej tej sytuacji sprzed kilku chwil. Wychodząc, Suzuki został zignorowany, co chyba jeszcze bardziej go oburzyło.

\- Nie mogłeś być trochę delikatniejszy?

\- Słucham?

\- Zapytałem, czy-

\- Słyszałem, Kouki. - Zatrzymał się i pogłaskał mnie po włosach, - Na zbyt wiele sobie pozwolił, bym mógł puścić mu to płazem.

\- Ale to mój brat...

\- Tym bardziej. On cię nie szanuje. Nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

Chwila. Czyli nie chodziło o niego, a o mnie? O to, że Suzuki na mnie patrzy z góry?

Spojrzenie Akashiego było tak intensywne, że aż bolało. Opuściłem głowę.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się - mruknąłem, krzywiąc się.

\- Jesteś wart więcej niż dziesięciu takich jak on, Kouki, wierz mi. - Dostrzegłem, że patrzy na mnie. Patrzył przez cały ten czas. Jak mógł powiedzieć mi coś takiego bez choćby cienia skrępowania?

Przez sekundę poczułem się doceniony bardziej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał. Potrząsnąłem głową, nawet nie zdawałem sobie wcześniej sprawy, że to robię.

\- Kouki.

Zrobiło mi się tak ciepło, tak... dobrze.

Przytuliłem się do niego, bo nie chciałem, żeby patrzył, jak ryczę ze wzruszenia. Głupek ze mnie.

\- Dlaczego jesteś taki spokojny, kiedy mówisz mi takie rzeczy?

\- Nie jestem spokojny. - Złapał moją rękę i poprowadził za sobą.

Tego wieczoru dostałem od Akashiego prezent świąteczny. Nie chciałem go przyjąć, choć tak bardzo nalegał, z dwóch powodów: dlatego że ja nie miałem nic dla niego i z powodu prawdopodobnej ceny tego prezentu.

\- Nie chcę, byś skręcił sobie kostkę mając źle dobrane buty - powiedział, wciskając mi pudło w ręce. To był jedyny powód, dla którego zgodziłem się je przyjąć - nowe buty do koszykówki z najwyższej pułki. Widziałem takie w telewizji u zawodowych graczy. Będę się bał je założyć, żeby ich nie zniszczyć.

\- Głupio mi teraz. Ja nic dla ciebie nie mam...

\- To mi wystarczy. - Chwycił za mój podbródek i obrócił do siebie. Całowaliśmy się kilka razy, a ja nie przerywałem, chcąc w ten sposób odpokutować brak prezentu dla niego. Mimo to, czułem się... cudownie.

* * *

\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wracać do domu? Jest późno, możesz u mnie przenocować - zaproponowałem, gdy staliśmy już przed moim domem.

Akashi spojrzał na mnie tak, jak jeszcze nie widziałem, by na mnie patrzył.

\- Próbujesz mnie uwieść? - Przyciągnął mnie za rękę bliżej siebie i pocałował w policzek, bo odwróciłem głowę.

\- N-nic podobnego.

\- Wrócę do domu, to nie problem - powiedział. Spojrzałem na niego i pocałowałem. Pierwszy raz, odkąd jesteśmy razem, sam zainicjowałem pocałunek. Akashi był tym chyba zdziwiony równie mocno co ja, bo nie zareagował na to zupełnie. Spaliłem buraka i odwróciłem wzrok.

Tego wieczoru dostałem najpiękniejszy świąteczny prezent, jaki mogłem sobie wymarzyć. I, bynajmniej, nie były to buty.

\- Kocham cię - szepnął mi do ucha, nim odszedł. Nie widziałem całej jego twarzy, ale przez jeden krótki moment miałem wrażenie, że również była czerwona.


End file.
